


Love Potion #31

by justanothersong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the bitchin' SnarkyMonkey:<br/>Castiel’s first experience with ice cream as a human and Dean’s just horribly amused with the whole process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #31

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



Sam grimaced; he was fairly certain he was about to be sick, if only in sympathy. Dean had been taking the newly human Castiel’s gastronomic education very seriously, and upon learning just an hour or so prior that their resident ex-angel had yet to try any ice cream, the elder Winchester had taken it upon himself to make sure that fact changed in short order.

Which led to the three of them crowding around a chipped plastic table, sitting on pink stools bolted to the floor, while Castiel worked his way through all 31 flavors.

He was presently on 17.

Sam was debating whether he’d make it to the bathroom, or should just bend over the nearest trashcan when he inevitably started heaving.

Castiel would most likely follow his lead, with the inevitable upchuck of whatever number of flavors he managed to get down.

Castiel squinted down at the white paper cup in his hand, and then frowned.  
“I think I liked this one better without the nuts,” he announced, poking his well-used pink plastic spoon at a chunk of almond befouling his otherwise pleasant Jamocha Almond Fudge.

“Roger that, plain Jamocha from here on out,” Dean replied with a grin. For some reason, he was finding the entire experience entertaining, despite the fact that he had only gotten himself a single scoop of Peanut Butter ‘n Chocolate. “Wanna toss the rest of that, and I’ll go get some more?”

“No, I’ll finish it,” Castiel replied mildly, and Dean smothered a chuckle and walked towards the counter while Sam tried not to gag.

“Cas, man… that’s a lot of ice cream,” Sam spoke up. “Are you sure… are you sure you’re, you know… feeling all right?”

The girl behind the counter seemed to be finding the display about as amusing as Dean was, and was kind enough to give them their next three scoops on the house; Dean returned to the table grinning, plunking three more cups down in front of Castiel while the former angel finished off his coffee and nut confection.

“Okay, we got Winter White Chocolate – got some cherries and white chocolate in there – and Creole Cream Cheese – which I don’t even know what that’s gonna be like – and the flavor of the month, Love Potion #31,” Dean announced cheerfully. “Dig in, Cas!”

It was too much for Sam, watching Castiel dip his spoon into the last dish, the Love Potion concoction of chocolate and raspberry and god only knew what else; the scant bagel he’d had for breakfast suddenly decided to make an encore appearance, and Sam bolted for the bathroom, Dean’s chuckles echoing in his ears.

Castiel did not seem to notice. “I like this one very much,” he announced, raspberry syrup on his upper lip as he dipped his spoon in once again, taking an even larger portion of the ice cream. Dean watched on fondly, alarm passing over his features when Castiel suddenly dropped his spoon and raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his noise.

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Castiel let out an answering hiss, shaking his head but finding no words to respond. He squeezed his eyes shut and he grimaced further, dropping the spoon from his free hand.

“Ohhh… oh, hey, Cas, it’s okay, you just gotta… you gotta push your tongue up against the roof of your mouth, okay?” Dean said, immediately understanding the problem. If it had been Sam, he would have laughed; he made a point to ignore that fact, embracing his concern for the angel experiencing his very first ice cream headache.

Castiel glanced up at him, frowning as though the hunter had gone mad. “What?” he said, wincing again at vivid pain shooting through his skull.

“It’s just a brain freeze, Cas, you just… you gotta…” Dean tried to explain, wincing in sympathy as Castiel’s frown deepened. “You push your… you just… oh, hell,” he went on.

Castiel clearly wasn’t getting the picture.

Dean would just have to show him. Castiel made a brief noise of surprise when the hunter took his face in his hands, but when Dean’s lips pressed against his and chased the taste of raspberry into his mouth, he quickly got with the program.

Sam returned a few moments later, stomach newly emptied and mouth newly rinsed with somewhat questionable bathroom tap water, and froze mid-step on the squeaky linoleum floor of the ice cream parlor. The girl behind the counter giggled behind her hands, and Sam thought he heard the quick snap of a cell phone camera; wondering if she was catching the shocked look on his own face, or the spectacle of his brother making out with his angel while cups of ice cream melted away into sticky puddles, Sam snapped out of it and loudly cleared his throat.

Dean didn’t even glance up, pulling away from Castiel long enough only to say, “Hey Sam, go get us a quart of this Love Potion stuff to take home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm. Ice cream.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
